This disclosure relates to creating mount attachments for external components in a composite fan case for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan which delivers air to a compressor. Recent developments in turbine engines include fabricating a fan case surrounding the fan formed of a composite material, such as carbon fiber reinforced plastic.
Fan cases made of composite materials have many desirable characteristics, however attaching components to the composite material through traditional threaded fasteners is not practical and may compromise structural capability. The material utilized to form the fan case has also not been conducive to fastener maintainability.